deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz/@comment-189.158.156.47-20190123081248
ALL THIS HATRED FOR YGGDRA IS UNJUSTIFIED AND HERE IS WHY. Reason to hate Yggdra #1: She stopped Gulcasa from saving the world and creating the world Siskier wanted! Oh poor little Gulcasa! Answer: WRONG! First of all, Gulcasa is not the same as Garlot, Garlot is the one you love and grew to respect, Gulcasa is what remains of Garlot after the unbinding of Brongaa's blood. While Garlot cares for his friends, and does his best to avoid all damage to innocent people, Gulcasa sends his little sister to die at the battlefield, locks Russels fiancee in chains just so he can use him as a puppet, sets up and authorizes the use of fucking ankh cannons in Paltina (which would get hundreds of civilians injured or killed during the battle), authorizes his generals to stirr up a war between the black rose and the white rose just so they can take their cannons without even considering the lives of the people of Verlaine Hills. Gulcasa also knew about Leon torturing civilians, what did he do to stop that? Nothing, Garlot would have done something, as he defended even Leon's soldiers from him when they first met. So no, Gulcasa is in no way the good guy here, remember, he INVADED Fantasinia, were you expecting them to just sit around while the imperial army do as they please? Did you really expect Yggdra to say "Oh well" When she got her family killed, and chased out of her home, and almost killed were not for Milanor's intervention? That's bullshit. Reason to hate Yggdra #2: She is a conceited princess! She doesnt know how rought the world can really be! She must DIE!!! Answer: Yeah, well, she is a princess, before the invasion everything was pleasure for her, thats how it is. Yes, she is naive and stupid at the begining of the game, but you cant tell me she doesnt know the world can be a shit place, because she sure had her share of shit, and pain, and sadness thrown at her from begining to end. She messes up, pays for it, and goes on. At the end of the game, she has matured to be a great queen. "Oh but she rushed to kill Gulcasa on her own because she couldnt keep her head cool!" Honestly, would you keep cool when you ve gone through hell to return to your home, had your family killed and life taken away, AND see the person responsible for that flee just to survive? Im not saying what she did was right, but understandable, was a mistake, and she paid for it by getting kidnapped by the same guy who messed her life up. Reason to hate Yggdra #3: That bitch only acts like she is actually a decent person, when in reality all she does is murder innocent people. Answer: That's war for ya. Its true, Yggdra kills some innocents here and there, but let's take a closer look 1.- During the Undine incident, she tried to negotiate peace with Emelone, the first time they fought them, was when the undines were invading a village and murdering innocent people, did you expect her to sit idly and watch? The second battle was, again, protecting a village from the undine rampage. The third battle was because she wanted to reach Emelone, but the undines had to make it hard by starting a fight again, and i hear you saying "Well she could have waited for the undines to calm down and talk it out" and you re still wrong because not only the undines were not going to say "Hey, the humans want to talk so lets chill outa bit", but they would also use that time to gather more soldiers to start another invasion, not to mention, Silva just spotted Yggdra a while ago, so its only a matter of time before the empire catches up and things get reaaaaally ugly, so waiting is not an option. When they reached Emelone, Yggdra once AGAIN tried to stop things but Emelone insisted to fight a war she had no hope of winning, and if Yggdra didnt stop, was because at that point was kill or be killed. And let me see if i remember correctly, but i didnt see her celebrating her victory, she was more like, devastated for what she had just done, and questioned the justice of Gran Centurio. 2.- Oh she kills Bronquian soldiers that had families! Just like those soldiers killed other soldiers that also have families!!! 3.- The Bronquian generals are not evil (except for Leon), and Yggdra kills them, but guess what, this is war, the soldiers are just following orders to put bread on the table, bronquian generals think fantasinians are bigots who stand on their way, and fantasinian people think the empire is full of power hungry monsters, thats how it is, and thats the beauty of this game, no side is right at all, no one has the ultimate justice. 4.- I know she kills innocent civilians during the Bronquian crusade, but lets face it, first of all, if Yggdra didnt start the invasion, Gulcasa would have just reassembled his army and invaded again, second, they stood on the way of the royal army and Yggdra tried to persuade them to stop multiple times, and they didnt listen. No, only incapacitating them wont do, its not like today when police can just throw tear gas at large rioting mobs, at that time is kill or be killed, she tried enought, she couldnt have stood there until they saw she is not their enemy, because in enemy turf, time is essential, and imperial reinforcements would have come sooner or later. No, she didnt had the option of saying "You know what, these people wont let us pass, lets go home everyone" because if she does that, it will make the sacrifices everyone made up to that point totally pointless, its not only her fight. AND remember no one was happy about it, Yggdra was specially devastated, but no one looks at this, its fun to just hate on Yggdra because its cool. Reason to hate Yggdra #4: She destroyed Garlot's and Siskier's goal of creating a peaceful world! She just went and started the Ragnarok just like Nessiah wanted! Answer: No, that ending isnt canon, the canon ending, is the one where Yggdra seals off Gran Centurio, and in return gets a scepter of wisdom from Marietta, and this ending will eventually lead to the world Garlot and Siskier wanted, yeah, they died, they wont see that world come true, but Yggdra is the one to accomplish it, and that should be good enought, there will be no more wars, she is a wise queen now, and will look out for the people of all the continent, being the sole and most powerful ruler and all. Reason to hate Yggdra #5: She talks shit about Gram Blaze when in ending B Aegina is invading Fantasinia to avenge Luciana's death. Answer: Yeah, she sounds like your typical piece of shit princess, but thats because at that point in time she is. I mean, she hasnt gone through any hardship at all, and is being manipulated by Alanjame whose main interest lies in having Aegina death, she doesnt know any better, and what happens when ordene dies and she learns Aegina is actually her older sister? She receives her with open arms, and introduces her to her mother, making her the rightful heir of Fantasinia's throne. That's why hatred for Yggdra is unjustified, anyone who thinks she is actually a bad person who just wants to cause more and more war, either: 1.- Didnt understand the game's true message, and still thinks there is a clear villain and all. 2.- Played both games and missed the point entirely and just sides with his/her favorite crew.